DXW Road Block 2019
Card DXW Global Championship Buzz © vs. Drew Galloway For Dylan James Check's DXW Global Championship Opportunity at DestructionMania III Erik Killmonger vs. Dylan James Check Full Metal Mayhem Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Ken Kaneki © vs. Guys Triple Threat Match for the DXW Global Women's Championship Rory Mercury © vs. Alina Valentina vs. Toni Storm Six-Man Tag Team Match The Illuminati (Joe Higashi & The Valentine Brothers (Luke & Jan Valentine)) vs. The Trimens (Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, & Eve Tearm) DXW United States Championship Ikuto Tsukiyomi © vs. Adam Cole DXW Global Tag Team Championship The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) © vs. The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Feisty Outlaws (Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe & Josephine Clench) vs. Blood Lust (Mileena & Skarlet) w/Rayne Preshow DXW Hardcore Championship Bobby Santiago © w/Lori Loud vs. Roderick Strong RoadBlock2K19Preshow.jpg RoadBlock2K19DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg RoadBlock2K19DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg RoadBlock2K19DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg RoadBlock2K19TheIlluminativTheTrimens.jpg RoadBlock2K19DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg RoadBlock2K19DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg RoadBlock2K19KillmongervDJC.jpg RoadBlock2K19DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *2. After the match, Blood Lust jumps Ashe & Josephine then assaulting them as the lights went out and the red lights flickering. Then the lights back on, Blood Lust have vanished from the ring as Ashe & Josephine got covered in a blood bath again. *3. As Kaneki climbs back to the ladder to retrieve his DXW Global Television Championship belt, the crowd explodes as Touka Kirishima got laid out backstage. Who attacked Touka? Back at the ringside, the real Paige Logan, who got escaped from The Illuminati, rushes to the ring and timbers Kaneki off the ladder out of the ring through the stacked tables as the crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!". In the ring, Paige helps Guys up and he climbs back to the ladder and retrieves the DXW Global Television Championship belt back. After the match, Lusca arrives at the ring to celebrate with Guys & Paige. *6. In the final moments of the match, Hibiki hits Jan with Hundred Night Plex, but Jan tags Higashi in as Hibiki never saw it coming. Higashi locks Hibiki up with Tap-or-Snap, but Hibiki reverses it into a crucifix pin to make an upset pinfall victory. After the match, Hibiki bails out with Ren & Eve to celebrate in the crowd as The Valentine Brothers & Higashi are pissed off in the ring. *8. After the match, Dylan James Check arrives at the ring with a massive pop. DJC and Buzz are staring at each other as DJC points at DXW DestructionMania III sign behind Buzz to close the show. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Juri was interviewing a downgraded Guys of what happened on the last episode of Adrenaline as what Touka Kirishima disguised as Paige Logan and why Touka did to Guys. Guys explained to Juri that it was a part of Kaneki's plan to screw him out of his Global Television Championship shot and The Illuminati still got the real Paige held captive. He also explained that if the real Paige does something against him as Touka did to him, she'll be having a Stockholm syndrome. But someone told Guys that Paige doesn't have Stockholm Syndrome that that person was revealed as Lusca from Enzai. Lusca told Guys that General Manager Dario Cueto that he and The Illuminati are barred from ringside. Lusca also told Guys that he came here to support him and if The Illuminati interferes with screwing Guys out of the title picture, they will be fired from DXW. Lusca then says to Guys that he want Guys to back your belt and Paige as Guys nods back of what Lusca says to him. Lusca told Guys to be careful then kisses Guys' cheek then he walks out as Guys smiles at Lusca's support. *Backstage, Erik Killmonger was pissed off that Paige Logan screw Kaneki of losing the Global Television Championship to Guys as Joe Higashi explained to Killmonger of how Logan escaped in the first place from their hideout. Luke Valentine asks the rest of The Illuminati to move on as he, Jan Valentine, & Higashi focus on The Trimens, right after Killmonger focus on DJC. Killmonger tells them to dismiss their meeting as Higashi & The Valentine Brothers walk out as Killmonger gets ready for his match. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019